Conventional systems and conventional methods send data packets that each have a header portion, a data portion and possibly a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) portion. In some conventional systems and methods, the CRC portion is the result of the performance of a CRC process on the data portion. Accordingly, if the header portion is corrupted, the data portion, which may be errorless, will be stored in the wrong memory location. In some cases, a critical system memory location may be mistakenly overwritten leading to system failures.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with at least some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.